heart suckers
by esmee1368x
Summary: rachel loves clay, but he's gone. traped in a humans body. she will do everything to bring him back to her. after searching for 105 years she finally found him. but wait, is he still the same? or is he so different. the only thing she knows is that she need to make him fall in love with her. so prepare yourself finn hudson.
1. Chapter 1: miss you

**hey everybody. this is my intro for my new story! hope you like it!**

**A/N: I do not own glee, sadly :( and artie can walk in this fic! enjoy!**

**-xoxo- esmee :)**

* * *

rachel berry. rachel berry is not just a girl, no she is special. well I woulnd't call it special but still, different. rachel lives with her clan, puck, sam, artie and brittany. they are her best friends from the beginning. she loves them so much. they move from city to city, town to town. their next stop is lima ohio, but not without a reason. she is going to get the thing that they took from her. her friend, lover, soulmate. you see, she was in love with a vampire 105 years ago. but they had to took him away from her. they took his soul and gave it to someone she would never love. a human. now rachel isn't dumb, no she knew this was going to happen, she would beat herself up everyday for not finding him, but now, now she did and she was going to get him back. his name was clay. he had blond hair and beautiful grean eyes, he had really cute dimples when he laughed, and oh god, his body was to die for. every girl wanted him but he choose her. rachel berry. rachel tried to save him, she coulnd't think about it anymore. no. he is mine and i'll get him back. even if it means making him fall in love with her again. the boy who was her clay, well she doesn't know him, the only two things she knew about him where that he was a human and that his name is finn hudson.

'' rach, come on it's time'' brittany tried to sue her friend for the last 20 minutes.

'' I know britt, i'm just so nervous, I mean what if he's ugly? or a real bastard. or he isn't just the same clay I fell in love with? rachel's eyes began to water.

'' do you love him?''

'' ofcourse I love him, I love him with all my heart that I don't even have!'' rachel rolled her eyes

'' well, if you love him that much then you wouldn't care if he is ugly or a bastard. you know he is still the same clay! trapped in a human body or not, he is still yours and he always will be!'' brittany ran her hans on rachel's back trying to calm her down.

'' you are really samrt you know, has anyone ever told you that?" rachel smiled at her friend.

you see brittany wasn't the, well smartest but rachel always told her she was and she believed rachel, they where bestiest sinds the day they where born. and nobody could ever break them up.

'' thanks rachie!''

'' are you girls ready?'' sam said as he came in to the room with their bags.

'' yeah, i'll just go grab my phone'' brittany said as she ran out of the room.

'' hey, everything is going to be alright, okay? we missed clay to, he was- no still is our best buddy, our big bro. and he still loves you, even if his sole is trapped in a teenage boy named finn?'' sam looked weirdly at the mention of his name

'' thanks sam'' rachel hugged him

'' aw, what about me? I want a hug from you princess.'' noah 'puck' puckerman said

noah was rachel's bigger brother, yes by blood! he and rachel where really tight. clay came in in the year 1923, noah first didn't like clay because, well, clay was a player and he had his eyes on rachel. noah even treathed him to break his body if he ever touched rachel, weeks later they began to bond and the next thing he knows they where like brothers. when noah heard that clay was gone he cried, all day long, I mean no one wants there best friend to be gone, right?

'' come here you big oaf'' she wrapped her arms around him tightly

'' why is it everytime you guys have this family hug, no one ever calls fo me?'' artie came and closed the door behind him.

'' aw, come here artieeee!'' brittany came running to him and tackled him to the ground. every body laughed at that.

'' so, guys ready to hit the road and get our friend back?'' puck said.

'' yeah''

LimaLimaLimaLima

'' hey honey how was your day at school'' carole asked her oldest son

'' it was good mom'' finn told his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheeck, he would do that everyday. just comming home, kissing his mother on the cheeck, and tell her about his day.

'' so, anything special happend?''

'' no, not really I mean coach beiste got married and mike is still my best friend'' finn walked towards the fridge and took out a soda.

'' well, honey I've gotta go, I have a meeting at 5, see you for dinner, oh and tell kurt he needs to do the laundrey for today!''

kurt was finn's younger brother, well stephbrother but to him he was his brother. kurt was gay, and at first he didn't like it and ignore him, but after awhile he felt guilty for kurt and he forgave him. he would beat up guys in the halway because they insulted him. he truly loved his brother

CarCarCarCar

'' come on!'' the girls whined

'' no!'' the boys said

'' ugh, you guys are stupid!'' rachel flopped back to her seat with a sigh.

'' well, i'm sorry We don't wanna listen to your girl music shit.'' noah said. he was the one driving the big black SUV.

'' whatever'' rachel plugged in her earphones and listend to her and clay's favorite song

**faithfully**

* * *

**sooo, what did yout think? **

**I hope it was long enough for my intro?**

**did you love/hate it? just review and let me know!**

**-xoxo- esmee**


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter up!**

**A/N: hey guys! this is the new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

''So, this is Lima Ohio?''Brittany asked with a dirty face

''Uh huh, well let's unpack!'' Sam said. he walked up to the house and everyone followed him.

''So, when does school start?'' I asked Noah.

''Tomorrow, so take some good rest'' everybody looked at him with a funny face

''Kidding!''

so, we vampires don't take rest, well we do but we do it with blood. we hunt at night. so that means I have to go right now!

''Kay, me and Britt are hunting, bye!''

Me and Brittany walked on the streets till we saw huge trees, we looked at each other. And from that moment on I knew that she was thinking the same thing as me.

''Let's eat'' I said with a smirk on my pink rosy lips.

we walked slowely in to the woods. We could hear our food from many miles away. That's the cool thing about us vampires. the other cool thing is that we all have our own powers. like Sam can run ten times faster then the other vampires, And believe me. That's fast. Artie can give anything that he touches electricity, With huge shocks. Noah can beat up everything, he is really strong! Brittany Knows, like everything, that's very weird cuz Brittany isn't really... Uhhh, You know, Smart. well, then you have me, I can read people's minds when I want to. I can Feel people, Like when someone is behind me, I can Feel the emotions of people, And I also can hypnotise people. But I can't do all of those things, Except read his mind. With clay, because when vampires are in love, their power doesn't work on the person he or she is in love with. what somethimes totally sucks. You're probally thinking why does she have so many powers and the others don't? Well it's simple, my biological mom was a tring. trings are the most powerfull and strongest vampires. and you know what is awesome too. only the Berry Family has trings. awesome right?

we saw something running in front of our eyes, We run as fast as we could. we had blood all over our mouths, We wiped it of with the animals skin and walked in the direction of our home

* * *

( Next day)

''wake up sleapy heads! breakfast is ready!'' I called from the stairs. I heard all of them wake up at the same time. I really loved it when they did that. I was wearing a short black leather shorts with a yellow short sleeve top that ended just above my belly button, Witch showed my awesome belly bottun ring. I Was wearing a leather biker jacket, With my awesome yellow high top sneakers. I feel so sexy.

''Hey, did I hear breakfast?'' Noah said as he came walking in the dining room

''Uh huh, chocolate chip pancakes, and blueberry pancakes''

( After breakfeast ) A/N: I'm really sorry about the time skipping! I promise I won't do it so much in the future!

we walked out of the car and looked at the big signes MCKINLEY

''So, this is our new school?'' I asked as I took a step forward

''Yep, well me and the guys are going to check out the football field!'' Me and Brittany watched as the guys walked away.

''Hey, look there'' Brittany pointed at some guys who are probally in the football team since they had on their letherman jackets. there was this one guy in the middle who looked really scared. We listend with our awesome vampires ears to the confersastion

''So, you ready for you're daily dump in the dumpster lady face?'' me and Brittany looked at each other and then back at the guys.

''Please don't do it!'' the guy in the middle said.

we watched as some cheerleaders came and walked in the direction of the jocks. there was this one really tall boy infront of them and walked in the same direction. I had this weird tingling in my body. That's weird?

''Come on do it!'' one of the cheerleaders said. she looked like a wanna'be barbie. ugh, I hate wanna'be barbies!

Me and Britt looked at each other and walked in their direction.

'' yo!'' I yelled as I saw them turn around to look at me and brittany.

''Well well well, what do we have here? new really hot chicks, this day couldn't get any better!'' one of the jocks said.

oh, I was angry and I could feel that brittany was really angry too.

''Really? throw in a dumpster? that's the pranking you so called mature guys do?'' brittany asked.

I saw the really tall guys looking at me, and I looked him in the eye and then I saw it. it was clay.

''Clay?'' I said in a wishper to myself. only Brittany could hear me but she wasn't really listening. I looked away.

I didn't believe it so, I didn't

''Who the hell are you?'' asked the wanna'be Barbie

''We are new here, and Watch your tone Barbie, I don't like the way you're talking to me'' I Said, I heard a few snickers from the jocks

''Excuse me, Who the hell do you think you are?'' Ugh, I really hate that voice

''Rachel berry, Who do you think you are?'' I again heard some snickers

''I should watch out if I was you because I'm the cheer captain and most popular girl at school, for your information.'' Okay, now I really don't like her

''Honey, first of all, I am so not scared of you, what do you wanna do to me? pull my hair? And second of all don't think you're everything because you're the most popular girl at school, Because honey, Let me say, You are nothing but some mean STD walking slut'' I heard people laugh, Really hard!

I walked away with Brittany and we laughed. hard!

''Oh, I love you Rachie!'' That just made my day

''I love you to Britt'' I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek

* * *

**A/N: that was the chapter! maybe short? I don't know, review me!**

**-xoxo- Esmee!**


End file.
